GREASE is the Word
by Airi Suzuki
Summary: Summary inside! Please read cause I know you'll love this story! BubblesxBoomer, ButtercupxButch, BrickxBlossom
1. Beach

Hi

Hi! This is my fanfic called "GREASE". This is based on my fave movie! I hope you'd like it! This is my first chapter and it will be a bit short, but please be patient until I make the other chapters! Thanks!

**Note: I don't own PPG nor Grease! I'm just a high school student!**

Plot: Boomer Jojo, leader of the greaser gang "T-Birds" of Rydell High, falls in love with a goody two shoes girl named Bubbles Utonium over the summer. They thought she'd be leaving and never see each other again, but to their luck...she begins to attend Rydell High. She is immediately accepted into the group "Pink Ladies" and shortly Boomer and her re-meet. Boomer has seemed to have changed but in the hopes of winning Bubbles back, he changes into the loving, jock Boomer Jojo that Sandy Bubbles during the summer permanently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Beach

It was splendid to spend time with your lover on the beach. You can make sandcastles, take pictures together, have a picnic, watch the sunset, and swim together! Yup, it's a great summer for lovers, especially Bubbles and Boomer. The two of them were hanging out together the whole summer. They have fallen in love and they think their love was perfect.

But, the bad news is that Bubbles is moving to Australia. They spent their last day, watching the sunset. Bubbles sighed, disappointed that she have to leave.

"I'm going to Australia and I might never see you again" Bubbles said sadly.

Boomer shook his head, giving her a heart-warming smile.

"Don't, don't talk that way Bubbles" Boomer said, cheering her up.

"But it's true. I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair" she said sadly, looking down at the sand.

Boomer kissed her on the lips passionately. But Bubbles didn't returned it.

"Boomer, don't spoil it."

"It's not spoiling it Bubbles, it's only making it better.

"Boomer, is this the end?

"Of course not. It's only the beginning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if it is too short. But, I promise, I'll make it longer in chapter 2! Thanks for reading! Don't worry, there'll be BlossomxBrick and ButchxButtercup. Promise!


	2. Rydell

Okay, here's the 2nd chapter and, just I said, it's much longer. There's still no BrickxBlossom, ButtercupxButch. So, please wait for them!

**Note: I don't own PPG or Grease! I'm just a high school student!**

Plot: Boomer Jojo, leader of the greaser gang "T-Birds" of Rydell High, falls in love with a goody two shoes girl named Bubbles Utonium over the summer. They thought she'd be leaving and never see each other again, but to their luck...she begins to attend Rydell High. She is immediately accepted into the group "Pink Ladies" and shortly Boomer and her re-meet. Boomer has seemed to have changed but in the hopes of winning Bubbles back, he changes into the loving, jock Boomer Jojo that Bubbles met during the summer permanently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer has ended and everyone went back to their school days. Yet, it was great that classmates get to see each other again, especially the T birds.

Brick was walking around the school when Mitch and Michael came and stole his lunch. Mitch and Michael were part of the T birds, especially Brick. The three of them were actually close friends of Boomer.

"Hey!" Brick said angrily, trying to get his lunch while his friends laughed. "Ugh, you're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it." Mitch said, snickering.

Brick rolled his eyes as he got his lunch. "You're old lady drag her carcass out of bed for ya?" Michael said, laughing along with Mitch.

"C'mon Michael, she does it every year on the first day of school.

"Big deal!" Mitch said mockingly.

They were wearing black leather jackets with a sign on the back that says "T-birds".

Just then, they spotted Butch, walking towards them.

"Butch! Butch!" they called as they ran towards Butch and slapped him high fives. "

"Where were you all summer?" Michael asked curiously.

"What are you, my mother?" Butch said sarcastically.

"I was just asking" Michael replied.

Butch rolled his eyes but he decided to answer his sudden question.

"I was workin', which is more than any of you guys could say" Butch said, fixing his jacket.

"Working?" Mitch said, smirking.

"That's right. I was lugging boxes at Bargain City, moron" Butch said.

"Nice job!" Mitch said mockingly as Brick and Michael laughed with him.

"Oh shut up! Besides, I'm saving up to get me some wheels" Butch said boastfully.

"Yeah? You wanna hear what I did?" Michael said excitedly.

"No." Butch said.

They finally spotted Boomer, flirting with two girls. "Hey Boomer! Over here!" Brick called as Boomer looked at them and smiled. He left the blushing girls as he walked towards them and slapped high fives.

That's right; he's different when it comes here in Rydell. He's a flirty popular guy other than being a gentle and romantic guy in the beach.

Boomer was the best friend of Butch. They were friend since fourth grade until 4th year.

"How ya doing?" Butch asked. "Fine and good to see you guys again." Boomer said, looking cool with his jacket. He's actually the leader of the T-birds and he sometime boasts it to his classmates.

"Hey, have you seen new chicks here?" Brick asked, smirking.

"Nah. Just the same chicks everyone's playing with" Boomer replied as the girls looked at him.

"What did you do this summer?" Michael asked curiously.

"I was hanging around the beach. Well, you know…" Boomer said, giving them a smirk as his friend snickered, knowing what he meant.

"It's tough with all those chicks hanging around you" Mitch said, smirking.

"Yeah, well the only thing that hangs around you Mitch, are flies" Michael said.

"Hey, how was the action on the beach. You know…." Butch said as his friends went nearer to Boomer, ready to listen to the details.

Boomer chuckled as he looked around. "Ooh. It was flipping" Boomer said.

"Ooh. Crazy yeah?" Butch asked, smiling with their friends.

"I did uh; I did meet this one chick. She was uh, she was sorta cool, you know." Boomer said, looking around, making sure no one was listening.

"You mean how she puts out?" Mitch asked, smirking.

"Oh come on Mitch, is that all you ever think about?" Boomer said.

Mitch nodded. "Friggin A!" Mitch said as his friends left him. "Hey guys, wait up!" he said as he ran towards them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bubbles was walking around the school with Blossom, holding her books close to her chest. She was wearing plain white polo short with a flowy yellow skirt that reaches to her knees. She let her hair down and was now wearing a white head band. I know, not fashionable.

Blossom was wearing pink expensive clothes. (Your choice what does she wears! But she still wore a leather pink jacket with a sign at the back that says "Pink Ladies :).

Blossom was showing her around the school, since Bubbles is just a new student.

"Do I look okay Blossom?" Bubbles asked, nervous about her first day of school.

"Yeah, you look terrific" Blossom said, trying not to insult her. "I'm really nervous" Bubbles said nervously.

"Don't worry. You'll survive" Blossom said, smiling. Bubbles smiled back as she looked around the school.

"So, this is Rydell?"

"Yep, you'll love it."

"I loved the last school I was at. I wish I was there right now. Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak." Bubbles said sadly.

"Why? You got psoriasis?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles just gave her "What?" look. Blossom giggled as they walked passed the T-birds, unnoticed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buttercup and the 2 pink ladies got out of their car. All of them were wearing pink jacket with a sign that says "Pink Ladies". Buttercup, being the leader of the group, was annoyed that she has to wear a girly pink jacket, so she decided to wear all black and just wore the jacket with her arms on the sleeves.

"Here we go again" Buttercup said, walking with her friends. "Yeah, but this we're seniors" Robin said excitedly.

"And we're going to rule the school" Buttercup said as her friends laughed in excitement.

Jan fixed her bra under her shirt. "Jan, that's so _adolescent" _Robin said, slapping Jan's arm.

"But we are adolescent!" Jan said.

"We don't have to flaunt it. Okay girls, let's go get em'!" Buttercup said.


End file.
